Annûn
by Thraceaddicted
Summary: Meine Versuche, die 4. Staffel zu beschreiben


Annûn

Lee landete seine Viper auf dem Hangar Deck, seine Hände zitterten als er seinen Helm vom Kopf zog und sich suchend umsah.

Wo war sie?

War alles nur ein Traum gewesen?

Eine unnatürliche Stille erfüllte das Deck, das sonst das pulsierende Herz der Galactica war, immer durchdrungen von hektischer Geschäftigkeit.

Nun starrte jeder auf eine bestimmte Viper inmitten der anderen Vögel, aus der Kara Thrace kletterte und ihren Helm sorgfältig im Cockpit verstaute.

Sie lächelt als sie Lee sah, der fassungslos auf sie zu kam, die Arme kraftlos neben dem Körper und das Gesicht von Sprachlosigkeit gezeichnet.

„Lee...", sagte sie sanft und sah in seine blauen Augen, die in den vergangenen Wochen an Kälte gewonnen hatten.

„Kara...wie...?", hauchte er, nicht fähig sie zu umarmen, auch wenn er das mehr als alles andere wollte. Er wollte sie berühren, riechen und wissen, dass sie leibhaftig zu ihm zurück gekehrt war.

Als er schließlich nach ihrer Hand griff, war diese eiskalt.

_Der Tod ist kalt..._

Die Zeile aus einem Gedicht von Kataris geisterte durch seinen Kopf, als er sie betrachtete. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren ungewöhnlich weich, doch ihr Lächeln, dass sonst jede Zelle seines Körpers durch seine Schönheit mit Wärme erfüllt hätte, strahlte ungewöhnliche Kälte aus, als befände sich hinter diesem Lächeln die Gestalt von etwas, dass er noch nicht erfassen konnte.

Kälte.

Das war sein erster Eindruck, als er in ihrem Gesicht nach etwas unbestimmten suchte und nichts fand als Ausdruckslosigkeit. Ihr Körper war angespannt und auch wenn sie ihm ihre Hand nicht entzog wusste er, dass ihr diese Berührung unangenehm war.

Woher kam sie?

Warum war sie so anders?

Lee wagte nicht, etwas zu sagen, er sah sie einfach nur an. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, niemand störte die Beiden. Karas Lächeln war verflogen und mit ihm der Eindruck von Frieden, der für kurze Zeit hinter ihren braunen Augen aufgeflackert hatte.

„Ich weiß, du hast viele Fragen...gib mir Zeit", flüsterte sie und sah beinahe flehend zu ihm auf.

Lee nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und nickte sanft. „Alle Zeit, die du brauchst. Geht es dir gut?"

Sie nickte.

Lee kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass es eine Lüge war. Irgendetwas beunruhigte sie, die Anspannung ihres Körpers verriet es und sie schien sich nicht wohl zu fühlen, auch wenn die Galactica ihre Heimat war und sie sich sonst nirgends so geborgen gefühlt hatte wie hier.

„Ich habe dich...vermisst", sagte er leise und überlegte sich, ob er sie an sich ziehen und umarmen sollte.

„Ich weiß," flüsterte sie und blickte hinunter auf den Fußboden, seinem Blick ausweichend. Lee sah die Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen, die feinen Härchen, die sich unter seiner Berührung aufrichteten, als lade er sie elektrisch auf.

Er spürte das leichte Beben ihres Körpers, als er sie schließlich an sich drückte, weil er nicht anders konnte. Wie leblos lag sie kurze Zeit in seinen Armen, steif und willenlos. Sie wehrte sich nicht, doch für Lee war ihre Teilnahmslosigkeit wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Zu viele Nächte lang hatte er von diesem Augenblick geträumt, sich ausgemalt, wie es sein würde, sie wieder zu haben und nun war alles ganz anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Kara war nicht glücklich, wieder bei ihm zu sein.

Vielleicht war sie nicht einmal mehr die Kara, die er gekannt hatte.

„Dad wird sich so freuen, dich wieder zu haben", sagte er schließlich und lächelte sie aufmunternd an, doch Kara schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Bitte Lee, ich will ihn nicht sehen...niemanden. Ich bin nur zu dir zurück gekehrt", sagte sie, wenngleich ihre Worte nur einem Wispern ähnelten, kaum hörbar für jemanden, der ein wenig weiter entfernt stand.

„Wieso...?", fragte Lee verwirrt und ließ sie los, doch als Kara ihn mit tränengefüllten Augen ansah, nickte er. Er bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen und lotste sie an den Schaulustigen Deckarbeitern vorbei. Kara hielt den Kopf gesenkt, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war von Unwohlsein gezeichnet, als bereiteten ihr die Blicke der Anwesenden unaussprechliche Qualen.

Als sie endlich den Flur erreichten, überlegte Lee kurz und hielt inne. Was sollte er seinem Vater sagen? Und Sam? Die beiden waren vermutlich gerade überglücklich, dass Kara noch lebte, doch diese schien darüber weniger erfreut zu sein.

Lee brachte sie in sein Quartier, dass sich einsam und kalt vor ihnen erstreckte. „Du kannst mein Quartier haben, bis...es dir besser geht. Ich ziehe solange um", bemerkte er und zog seinen Fluganzug bis zu den Hüften hinunter, da ihm warm war. Kara hingegen schien noch immer zu frieren, denn sie zitterte leicht, wie ein kleines Blatt im stetigen Luftzug des Winterwindes.

Langsam, beinahe andächtig durchquerte sie den Raum und setzte sich schließlich auf Lees Bett. Ihre von Kälte erröteten Finger strichen sanft über die Laken und ertasteten das Material, als habe sie noch nie zuvor Leinen gefühlt.

Lee beobachtete sie von der Türe aus, nicht sicher, was er denken sollte. Starbuck lebte, sie saß wahrhaftig vor ihm und doch war sie noch nie so weit von ihm entfernt gewesen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie nicht mehr zu kennen, denn die Person auf seinem Bett schien ihm vollkommen fremd zu sein in ihrer Verletzlichkeit und Stille. Noch nie hatte er Kara so verschwiegen und verstört erlebt und es schmerzte ihn, ihr nicht helfen zu können.

„Ich werde kurz gehen und mit meinem Vater reden, ich komme gleich wieder", erklärte er sanft und drehte sich um. Kara sah zu ihm hoch und nickte, doch als er die Türe öffnete, sprang sie auf und hielt ihn zurück.

„Bleib bei mir", bat sie und nahm seine Hand. Ihre Berührung war trotz der Kälte ihrer Finger sanft und beinahe liebevoll. Lee nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich, wobei ihr Körper sich dieses Mal ein wenig entspannte und sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust legte. Er küsste ihr Haar und schnupperte ein wenig an ihnen, um ihren vertrauten Geruch aufzufangen, doch er roch rein gar nichts.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich ausruhen", schlug er vor und Kara nickte. Er half ihr, den Fluganzug auszuziehen, als sei sie ein Kind, wartete, bis sie sich hingelegt hatte und zog dann die Decke bis zu ihren Schultern hoch.

Auch der Rest ihres Körpers war eiskalt.

Lee setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und streichelte ihr sanft über das kurze blonde Haar, bis sie die Augen schloss und kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen war. Seine Finger glitten über ihre blasse Haut, auf der Suche nach Narben oder irgendwelchen Anzeichen für Verletzungen, die sie davon getragen haben musste, als sie explodiert war, doch er fand nichts.

Eine unbestimmte Sorge befiel ihn.

War dies überhaupt Kara?

Was, wenn man ihnen einen üblen Streich spielte?

Nein, daran wollte er gar nicht erst denken. Kara war zu ihnen zurück gekehrt und nach allem was sie erlebt hatte, war es kaum verwunderlich, dass sie sich ein wenig seltsam verhielt.

Er würde ihr Zeit geben.

Bis sie bereit war zu reden.


End file.
